


Is there more to this life?

by CatLikesDog123



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Claudette becomes a killer, Claudette is just sad, Gen, I feel bad for Claudette ;-;, The Entity is an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLikesDog123/pseuds/CatLikesDog123
Summary: Claudette is trying to keep everyone she loves safe. But hope keeps them alive, and there is not much of that in this hell. As one by one her friends disappear, she is left with only one person. Dwight. After he goes, Claudette leaves her campfire in search of something else. And she meets with the killer's fire.Just a really short story, but I adore it, poor Claudette. i'm sorry sweetie.
Kudos: 11





	Is there more to this life?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Claudette, i want her to be happy.

Claudette had always been different, she knew somethings better that others, she knew how to stay hidden, how to work silently, how to survive. She was trying to stay determined, for her friends, but it got harder as the days passed, so much harder, harder to walk on the trials, harder to concentrate. There was so much one person could see and not suffer for it.  
She was observing the odd weeds that seemed to grow near the stream when the whispers had taken itself upon her, taking her to a new strange place.  
It was not a trial, Claudette knew that straight away, it was a dark gloomy place, why was she here?  
It was then The Entity had spoken to her, it told her things that she would not dare to repeat, things of her friends and the things it would do or rather could do.  
She lived in fear that day on, not for herself, but for her loved ones, her friends, her family, what would become of them? She tried helping Dwight keep their hopes up, but it was just near impossible, Claudette could see them grow warier day by day, tired, restless and broken.  
Claudette was getting desperate, Meg had been swallowed up by the evil that lured beyond and there was no hope of getting her back. Then Nea.  
Her friends were disappearing day by day, everyday was a struggle to keep the ones she loved close to her. She sat by the fire, reciting an old song she had heard, Kate listened silently, until Claudette dropped the notes, unable to remember the rest of the words. Kate’s own wary eyes held Claudette’s and it was then she asked.  
“Is this life here the only one we have?”  
Claudette could not function, Kate was gone now, it was just her, and Dwight, others she did not know, she wanted to keep Dwight close, to keep him safe, but Dwight just watched her tiredly, he laid himself by the warmth of the fire, Claudette keeping awake, she wanted to make sure Dwight would stay.  
She had lost enough people already.  
Then she was out, upon waking up, there was no one in sight. Claudette’s worst fear was a reality now, The Entity was there. The unnatural blackness curled itself around Claudette’s legs, dragging her, choking her. But Claudette pushed on, not certain where she was headed, the determination within her held its ground. And soon she felt the blackness disappear and she saw the fire before her, the talking, yelling and cheering.  
She had reached her destination.  
There was a campfire, around it stood many people, not survivors, but the killers, all disfigured and a misplace in this whole, they lived together, not in perfect harmony but together. As if they were almost happy.  
Not a worry in the world.  
Claudette had reached an invisible wall, one that separated the killers and her, pressing herself upon it, Claudette begun to cry. The sudden sniffs formed into large long sobs as the tears fell down her cheeks.  
The Entity was whispering down on her once more, this time it was grinning. It spoke to Claudette without words, promising a happy future, one where she’d never have to worry about her friends leaving, one where she could only look out for herself. One where she herself could become a killer. She would kill her own friends, but no pain, the Entity had said, you would kill them without the pain that came with it, you can make new friends. You can kill to your hearts desire, live how you want to- without fear-. The Entity promised, foods, goods, a life free of the memories that would surely haunt Claudette. There would be a life, a new life, that would go as Claudette pleased.  
So long as she serves The Entity.  
In a moment of desperation and hopelessness. Claudette reached up, wet with tears she grasped up, aimed at a higher course. And she agreed.


End file.
